


That Guy.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance McClain, for some reason or another, has always been that guy™️.





	That Guy.

**Author's Note:**

> woo in honor of the new season, enjoy this extremely short piece of trash I wrote over two years ago and am finally clearing out of my drafts.

Lance McClain for some reason or another has always been that guy. That loud guy, that funny guy, that flirty guy, and now he's that deaf guy. He’s accepted it, really. It took him a three month mourning period and then almost an entire year of learning sign language and attempting to shut people out, but really he’s accepted it. It wasn’t like he was in the midst of residency at the hospital of his dreams when the accident occurred, he’s accepted it and has moved on. So he stopped being the smart guy, or that guy who knows too much, or that guy that never keeps his mouth shut, and he started being that deaf guy. It’s actually kinda funny, Lance will be out at dinner with Pidge and his Hunk the three of them talking recklessly, mostly Hunk who still overuses his hands in his speech and widens his arms too far but it's completely Hunk and Lance can practically imagine his voice in the motions. His hands hit Pidge multiple times while signing to Lance about Coran and the project they were working on again. Someone will walk up to the table, recognizing Lance’s laugh from his past life and will engage in conversation, that is until they notice that his eyes aren’t on them, and rather the small hands of the people sitting in front of him.

Lance politely smiles, obviously faking it, he signs to his friends about whomever it happens to be talking to him is a pompous jerk and will make up some excuse to leave as soon as they realize. Like honestly, fuck them. Pidge holds back a laugh and tells the newcomer that Lance says “Hi, and Yes it is good to see you again. He said yeah, it’s funny it did seem like he just disappeared.” Pidge didn’t interpret as they spoke, they signed to Lance ‘what an absolute fuckwad, they’re seriously believing this shit. They probably don’t even know how to sign hello,’ After the person ultimately left the three would laugh and go on as if it never happened.

However, this particular night, Lance sat between a very annoyed gremlin, and equally as annoyed Matt Holt. How he ended up in between the Holt Clones’ petty disputes he'd never know. On the the side of the booth sat Hunk and Shiro who continuously gave him apologetic glances as the siblings continued to hit each other over Lance. They had finally got the situation somewhat under control and were now filling Lance in on what the argument was about, Keith Kogane walks up, Keith Kogane as in the Keith Kogane. The self-proclaimed love of Lance and Pidge’s life. (Lance had fallen in love with the completion and fire between the two, and Pidge had fallen in love with having someone to discuss and agree with all their conspiracy theories.) “Oh, Lance, Hey.” He awkwardly says, or at least Pidge’s sign is pretty awkward.

The last time he saw Keith Kogane, may have been almost a year ago, right before all of this shit had happened. He may or may not have been on a date with him.

“Ugh, Hopefully he isn't such a douchebag. I really wanted to suck his dick. Tell him the usual and we'll see how it goes.” Lance signs to Pidge  
.  
Pidge did the usual “he says hey, how have you been?”

Keith laughs and says, “I'm at least 99% sure he isn't saying that.” And then he turns his focus to Lance and signs back, “it's cool I wanted to suck your dick too.”

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read, in fact not read at all since I wrote it tbh.


End file.
